


I'm Not Embarrassed.

by leithvoid



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: Day's off with a side of platonic cuddling.





	I'm Not Embarrassed.

Taron found himself having a day off, with nothing to do. He was at home in London, it was raining and it was cold. Nothing to surprising for the city. He got up in the morning and moved around his apartment with little ergency, which was nice for a change. The last few months of Taron’s life had been very busy and non-stop, it had become quite stressful or overwhelming at times.

 

With the Rocketman press junket over he was able to relax for a little while. He was invited by Elton to come sing at one of his shows in Brighton, which was a pretty big deal. Taron had sung with Elton a couple times before but this felt different because it was Elton’s show for his Farewell Tour. It was different from singing with Elton for the promotion of the movie or singing on stage at Hugh Jackman’s show.

 

Taron made his way to the bathroom and showered, he took his time enjoying the zero rush to get ready. He washed his hair, he shaved, he bathed in the glory of warm water for some time. When he got out his mirror was all steamed up, so he took the liberty to walk to his closet and browse his clothes. He had many suits hung up in bags, dress shirts and nice dress pants. 

 

He sighed as his lack of ‘comfortable’ apparel. He pulled open a draw to the bottom left and found himself some boxers, a white t-shirt and some grey sweatpants. ‘Fuck,’ Taron cried out as his phone started to ring at full volume, in his very quiet apartment. ‘Who on earth,’ he groaned, heart racing from the fright. He walked over to his bedside table to answer his mobile, it was Richard.

 

Taron answered the phone and put it on loud speaker as he got dressed ‘Dickie, how are we?’ he smiled and he pulled on his pants. Richard was not one of Taron’s best friends, someone who really meant the world to him.

 

‘T, I’m good, you?’ Richard’s heavy scottesh accent came through the phone, Taron was able to hear the smile on the other man’s face.

 

‘I’m good bruv, what’s up?’ Taron grabbed his phone off the bedside table and walked back into his bathroom, the mirror now had the ability to do its job.

 

‘Nothing much, mate. I’ve got the day off, thought I’d see if you were around and free?’ Richard asked. He wasn’t surprised that Richard was asking to hang out, but he was surprised he was calling at such an early time.

 

‘Yeah, course mate. Did you wanna come round here for drinks?’ Taron suggested as he ran a comb through his thinning brown hair. He’d always had an insecurity with his hair but he tried his best to ignore the small nagging voice in his head telling him it looked bad.

 

‘I was thinking, movie date.’ Richard suggested trying to match Taron’s. Taron chuckled, of course Richard wanted to watch movies and drink. So classic.

 

‘Sure, why not. I’ve got the movies, you get the drinks?’ Taron summarised, Richard agreed and the two confirmed that Richard would be around in about an hour. Taron hung up from Richard and finished in the bathroom with deodorant and aftershave. 

 

Once he was finished getting ready and pampering himself a little, he made his bed and threw his dirty clothes in the laundry basket. He thought about doing laundry today but then decided against it because it wasn’t very  _ self loving _ . He wandered around his apartment cleaning up his coffee table, from the night before and made sure the kitchen was somewhat well-kept.

 

He didn’t feel much pressure to make the apartment spick and spane for Richard, he would have understood. Taron switched on the blue neon ‘Trublador’ sign, that hung on his wall in the living room, just as his doorbell rang. He jogged the small distance to the door and opened it. Greeted with Richard’s big grin and hands filled with bags.

 

‘Went on a little shopping spree I see.’ Taron poked fun at Richard for going ham at the grocery store. 

 

‘I can take the frozen pizza and leave, if you like?’ Richard threatened, Taron’s face dropped.

 

‘How dare you even suggest that.’ The two broke out into laughter at the pure stupidity of their interactions. 

 

Richard entered Taron’s apartment making his way to the kitchen, Taron following him. Richard was very familiar with the layout of Taron’s apartment just as Taron was of Richard’s. Richard dumped the bags on the white countertop and rubbed his hands together, the bags were heavy. ‘So, what did you get?’ Taron asked, making his way over to the bags to see inside.

 

Richard squatted Taron’s hand away ‘It’s a surprise dumbass.’ Taron frowned.

 

‘At least tell me what drinks you got.’ Taron half begged, just wanting to know what was in the bags. Something about the bags made him impatient, maybe it was the need to put things in the fridge, he wasn’t sure why.

 

‘Just beers, nothing wild,’ Richard pulled out the two six packs of beer and put them on the table. Taron grabbed one and opened it 'Get me one would ya?' Richard asked, pulling out the frozen pizza he mentioned before.

 

'Want to save them for later?' Taron questioned gesturing to the pizza's, he sipped his beer before opening Richard's one. 

 

'Yeah, I got something else for now.' Richard replied as he pulled out a couple bags of chips and lollies. Taron smiled wide.

 

'God, you really do know how to get be going don't you Rich.' Taron nugged his friend in the arm, Richard ginned.

 

'You're just way to predictable T.' It was true, Taron was very much someone who would never stop talking about something if he liked it.

 

Even though Richard just wanted to hang out today, due to both having days off, he also didn't know when he was going to see Taron next. Richard was planning on going home for a little while to spend time with his family and just regroup, after everything with Rocketman he had started to feel slightly overwhelmed.

 

He told himself that at the end of the press junket that he would go home. He hadn't told Taron yet, and something made him feel like he should. They had grown quite close over the whole experience, it was almost a two year journey they had shared together. Richard would call Taron one of his best friends now.

 

'Richard?' Taron's voice broke his thought process. He looked up at Taron from the kitchen counter. 'You okay?' He asked, his energy had changed from energetic to soft.

 

'Yeah, yeah, just thinking...' Richard replied. He almost felt guilty for leaving Taron, but he knew that Taron had other things to keep him busy.

 

'What about?' Taron said grabbing the unopened beer's off the table and putting them in the fridge. Richard handed him the pizza's and Taron put them in his freezer.

 

'What do you have planned for the next few weeks?' He asked, grabbing his beer and taking a healthy swig from the cold bottle. He grabbed the bags of lollies and chips and made his way to the living room. Taron followed him after collecting his beer.

 

Richard dropped the bags of food on the table, he kicked off his shoes and sat down on the sofa. He felt so relaxed being in Taron's presents, he never felt worried about what Taron was thinking of him or how Taron was feeling. It was a sense of relief. There were many times where Richard was worried about how he acted with people, especially men.

 

The media liked to play the 'he's bisexual' card, but in reality Richard didn't know who he was attracted too. It was hard for him; he liked both men and women, he had a long term girlfriend and he'd had relations with other men. But he didn't feel like anything defined him, he just loved who he did and that was enough for him. Everyone around him and the media made him feel pressured to label his sexuality.

 

Taron never made him feel like that. It was nice to be around someone who didn’t make you feel at all like you needed to  _ be _ someone in order to please the world, or how to be treated.

 

‘I was gunna head over to America for a bit, take some of the boys over there for a little summer vacation.’ Taron explained his plans for the next couple weeks. It made Richard a little sad, but he knew he couldn’t spend all of his waking hours with Taron, no matter how much he wanted too. ‘What about you?’

 

Richard shrugged as he watched Taron go into his bedroom ‘Was gunna go home for a bit, see the family.’ He wondered what Taron was doing. 

 

‘Oh nice, you keen?’ Taron asked from the bedroom, he sounded like he was struggling.

 

‘Yeah, it’ll be nice to get away from all the busyness of the world. You know what it’s like.’ Just as Richard finished speaking Taron walked out of his bedroom with his duvet wrapped around his shoulders, beer in hand and smile wide on his face. Richard reached over to the table and placed his beer down, almost knowing what Taron was about to do.

 

‘Cuddle monster is coming to get you!’ Taron laughed as he held out his arms and creeped over to Richard on the sofa. Richard cried out in a dramatic way as Taron reached him. Taron put his beer on the table and climbed onto the sofa so he was kneeling on either side of Richard’s legs and wrapped the blanket around Richard’s shoulders. ‘Got you.’ He smiled.

 

Richard’s face was radiating, Taron was laughing, Richard wrapped his arms around Taron’s waist and pulled him to the side so Taron was laying on his back now. Richard laughed ‘Now, I’ve got you.’ Taron shrugged.

 

‘Wouldn’t have it any other way bruv.’ Taron smiled. Richard let Taron go and sat back upright. Taron stood up, untangling the duvet from himself and then throwing it over Richard. Taron sat down, grabbing his beer off the table and then pulling a corner of the duvet so him and Richard’s legs where now covered by it.

 

Richard grabbed his beer and a bag of chips ‘What do you wanna watch?’ Taron asked, looking for the remote to the TV. 

 

‘Nothing that’s going to make you cry.’ Richard chuckled, he opened the chips. ‘Anything, I don’t really mind.’ Richard stretched his arm across the back of the sofa as Taron sat up flicking the TV on and opening Netflix. 

 

‘What about this really good TV show I’ve been hearing about called Bodygaurd?’ Taron laughed looking to Richard who was glared at him. Taron shrugged ‘Well, here you pick.’ Taron handed him that remote.

 

Taron liked spending time with Richard, he never felt like his outward expression of affection was every judged. He knew that a lot of people didn’t think it was ‘manly’ to show affection towards other men, but Taron liked to show his love for everyone no matter what. Richard let him be him, and he really loved that about him. Taron never felt like he needed to act a certain way. It was a priceless gift.

 

‘Here, we’ll watch Lucifer. That okay?’ Richard asked. 

 

‘Yeah I’m down, I’ve got all day and all night to binge watch.’ Taron agreed, grabbing his beer off the table. The show started.

 

Taron nestled himself into Richard’s side, Richard’s arm now wrapped around Taron’s shoulder.  _ ‘Richard was warm’ _ Taron thought to himself. It was comforting, that they could just be two friend’s, cuddling and watching tv shows together on their day’s off.

 

Taron’s head rested on Richard’s chest as they watched the show, drinking and eating. It was a perfect way to spend the day. Taron was happy this was how this day turned out, spending it with his best friend. ‘You okay?’ Richard’s voice came from a distance, it was soft and calm.

 

‘Hm? Yeah, I’m good.’ Taron replied looking up at Richard, his eyes so blue. ‘I’m really glad this is how my day turned out,’ Taron smiled.

 

‘Love you,’ Richard kissed Taron’s head and rubbed his arm. Taron appreciated the gesture.

 

‘Love you too Dickie.’ Taron chuckled and rubbed Richard’s leg in response. 


End file.
